Where Are We Now?
by Shadaliya
Summary: We start in the Overworld. We rise from the Nether. We descended from the Aether. We fall inside the Void. We fight in the End. The only question remains: Where are we now? Join Steve as he fights against the forces of an evil, corrupt immortal from the beginning of Creation... to possibly the end of Minecraftia. I only own the plot, and derp. Minecraft is owned by Mojang. Yay.
1. Prologue

Prologue - Corrupted Creation

He stared at the seed for a while before planting it.

All around was a dark, empty void. Nothing existed, except for a cluster of people. The Divine Creators, an all-powerful group, were standing o platform of bedrock. The Creators were clothed in robes of silver, decorated with galaxies of stars shimmering in the fabric. Though with hoods down, each person, standing 7 feet tall, wore a serious expression, and an air of regal calm, their eyes stern, but warm, kind, and amused.

The leader of the Divine Creators, Notch, was dressed like the others, but also wore a crown of golden stars, a helm of pure light. Though bald with a dark beard and peasant clothes, he was wise and peaceful, his storm-gray eyes gentle, being the most level-headed and composed of all the Creators.

The seed in Notch's hand was a special he created, a golden seed with a red-ruby core and an inscription in silver. It was written it an ancient dialect only Notch seemed to know, but its message was clear to him.

He planted the seed on the bedrock, summoned some soil, and covered it up. Then Notch cupped his hands to his mouth and whispered an ancient blessing. When he held out his hands, a silver wisp was floating, emitting particles as pure as moonlight. He released the wisp into the mound of soil with his hands, letting it settle into the soil.

Notch stood up and backed away. He said, "Create a new world."

He bowed his head and closed his eyes, the others following his example and averting their eyes as a great light shone from the mound.

When the light died, the Divine Creators were surrounded by a lush green forest, a tall waterfall pouring from the side of a great mountain, and on the side, a cave filled with beautiful ores, and some passive animals, all under the watchful eye of the rising sun as dawn ended, and a new day has begun.

Notch smiled. "This world will expand, block by block, to chunk by chunk. I hope it grows into a fine one."

One of the Creators, a white bearded man with a laurel helm and a stone amulet, came forward and asked, "But Notch… what if this world can't carry on?"

"It will, Jeb. I will make sure it does. Don't worry, just think of it like a newborn, ready to be taken care of, and is capable of being independent when the time comes."

"And when something bad happens?" asked another Creator with bright pink hair.

"Then we'll fight against this evil you speak of."

"What about a time if domination was required?" a Creator suggested, his hood pulled over his eyes.

Notch's smile faded a little. "What exactly do you mean, brother? And please, take off your hood."

The Creator took it off, revealing a man with dark brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes, a short brown beard, and a look of composure on his face. But his eyes had a power-hungry light in them.

"Isn't that the point of all this? To rule this world? To enslave this age? To control all power?" demanded the man.

"That is not why, Herobrine," Notch replied, his tone stern, "Peace and logic is what it needs, not harsh rule."

"You and your hippie ways! You always want the peaceful, appealing direction, instead of the inevitable. Success, true success, needs sacrifice! My rule can fix anything! Discipline, torture, punishment, that's all everything and anything needs!"

"Yes, some things _do_ include sacrifice, but in a noble, pure way. Never selfishly."

"Noble? Pure? Not everything has to be a perfect, bright kingdom. Some things have to be left in the shadows. Some must fight, even kill for their cause. And some secrets must stay secret."

"This is not how one should raise a kingdom. You of all immortals must learn the costs of which you propose. Wisdom, morals, where is it? This is what a true king should have."

"Well then," Herobrine growled, unsheathing a silver dagger, "you're just not fit to rule."

He brought the knife down on Notch's neck, but as quick as lightning, Notch deflected it with a dagger of his own, exactly like Herobrine, only golden.

"Creators!" Notch said, gritting his teeth, "Control him!"

The rest of the Divine Creators rushed forward and used their cosmic powers to erect a wall of energy around Herobrine.

"Brother…" Herobrine spoke in a low voice, his head down.

"I'm sorry, Herobrine. But I see that you are no longer fit to be a Divine Creator," Notch raised his hand, "You have betrayed us for far too long. We've had many close calls with you and your schemes. You've been too corrupt. We've forgiven you too quickly and too many times. And I am no longer your brother."

He waved his hand, and a hole appeared directly under Herobrine, taking him straight to the depths of the Void, a world of dark secrets, yet a world of nothing. As he fell, his eyes closed, his being wrapped in the embrace of the darkness. And when he opened them again, his eyes were filled with a pure white glow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Dreams

A young man walked past a large waterfall on his right as he was bathed in sunlight. He ignored a cave filled with bright sparkling ores on the side of the mountain to his left, and sat down on a rock near the waterfall.

He wore a teal shirt, jeans, and dark gray sneakers. He was a little taller than an average person, had messy, dark brown hair, and intelligent indigo eyes. His expression was relaxed, but his shoulders were tense, as if he expected something to happen.

The world he walked in was a beautiful one, teeming with gentle, passive animals and tall, bright green trees drenched in rays of sunlight, though it felt cold and desolate.

The man's skin tingled. From the ore-filled cave, he saw figures' shadows shifting on the cavern walls coming out of the cave. He looked down and saw that all the animals had formed a wide circle around him, but what was really disturbing was their eyes. They emitted a pure white glow and fixed their stare on him.

The man got to his feet, and saw that the figures were hostile monsters that had come out of the cave. These creatures were vile mobs of the night, yet they weren't burning in the broad daylight. They had him surrounded on all sides. He closed his eyes and braced himself for every blow, strike, and hit, but nothing came. He opened his eyes.

The creeper in front of the man hissed, "Sssteve. You are lucky we ssspare you for now, but we promissse you that your death will be much more painful for the main event."

"I…what? Why?" Steve asked in confusion.

"Our orders from the Dark Lord!" A silverfish squeaked.

"You idiot! Don't tell him!" A spider hissed.

"SHUT UP! Ugh, okay back to my point!" The creeper turned his attention back to Steve, who was looking interested and curious. "Good thing is, you won't be interfering when the new age comesss, the age of Herobrine'sss rule!"

The creeper started swell, about to blow, along with the other mobs closing in on him…

And he was awake.

Steve just sat up suddenly and woke up, breathing heavily. Morning sunlight streamed through his window. His heart was beating faster than normal, but then eased down to a more relaxed pace.

'It was just a dream', he thought to himself, 'Just calm down. Everything's fine.'

He remembered he was running out of iron, and fell back on his bed groaning as he thought about having to work. But he dragged himself out of bed moments later.

Steve was cooking up some porkchops when he started thinking about his previous dreams. Two days ago, he dreamt that the Overworld was shaken by a thunderous, violent earthquake, the ground splitting in two. The Aether was crumbling, its chunks of land falling to the earth, the sky torn apart by raging storms. The End was falling into oblivion to the dark levels of the void, swallowed by a gaping abyss. The Nether was being frozen over with crackling fingers of ice, turning lava into stone, along with every living creature in all the realms. Then there was a golden object, a seed perhaps, with its gentle glow fading until it flickered and died. The day after, Steve had dreamt that a group of people in flowing robes were crumbling to dust, one of them leaving a starry crown behind, as a white eyed man laughed coldly and snatched the crown.

Steve ate his breakfast and thought about what happened yesterday. It turned nighttime right in the middle of the day, but he just shrugged it off as normal and brought out his trusty golden sword for mob hunting. No matter how many times he fought with it, it never seemed to break, not even if he tried to experimentally break it. He waited and explored for half the night looking for monsters, but none came. He got impatient and went home.  
Steve ate an apple, and took a swig of milk. He packed his iron pickaxe, a stone shovel, his sword, some bread, a stack of cobblestone, a stack of torches, some sticks, and a crafting table for his mining trip.

He felt a cold breeze whispering on the back of his neck. A shadowy figure passed the window behind him.

"Beware of the brother," it whispered.

Steve looked behind him. Nothing was there. Strange.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Whispers

Steve felt nervous before going into the cave.

Where Steve had lived for a long time was where his dreams seemed to always take place. When he first started exploring, he found this area, a grand waterfall, a good amount of trees, and a cave filled with ores, until he mined it two weeks later. Other than that, he never went any deeper. However, even though he felt like he lived in the area longer than anyone had practically lived in MInecraftia, it always feels like he's been here before. And everyone who knew Steve knows that he is the only person who really knows all of Minecraftia to its core… almost like he created it.

He shook his head from these thoughts. 'Well, let's not waste any time, shall we?' he thought to himself. He marched forward into the cave.

After exploring for some time and placing about 12 torches, he finally found some iron ore, and began to mine.

The torches' light began to flicker. Shadows danced across the walls of stone. A soft wind blew through the cave from the outside, ruffling Steve's hair a little. He didn't mind. He finished mining, and proceeded onwards. After setting down 8 more torches, he appeared to have found a dead end. He put down the last torch.

"Wow…" Steve marveled.

He found himself in a large, hollowed cave. In the middle, was a tall, thin stone pillar that touched the ceiling and branched out to the ceiling like thin veins of any other miner, it might have been a regular cavern to them and moved on if there wre no ores to attract them. But to Steve, it was a structure he rarely sees, a work of art preserved by the earth itself, regardless of any ores attempting to enhance its appearance.

He leaned against the wall of the cavern. He thought about different memories… a time when he visited the villagers. They seemed all derpy, but they were generally good-natured. When he started telling the villager children fantasy stories about Minecraft, they laughed, cried, and smiled at the characters, plots and settings he describes. And then Steve thought about another time, when he met his fellow Minecraftian friends. Thanks to a little tekkit magic from "the Mad Scientist", they would chat, talk, and text with the computers powered by Mushnet if they couldn't go outside. Then they partied with butter. They even had nicknames to call each other by (he was known as the Miner Survivor). But when he was happy, when he was truly, genuinely happy… he couldn't think of anything. Sure, Steve was grateful about everything that happened to him, both good _and_ bad, but… nothing really seemed to make anything a happy time. He didn't feel like a low-class guy, but, he knew he wouldn't do much as a king. He didn't feel comfortable about that. And yes, the mobs didn't help either.

Suddenly, Steve's body began to tingle as he felt a cold wind blow through the cave. One by one, the torches went out, the darkness spreading towards him. The last torch was the only object giving off a small ray of light, until, it too sputtered and dimmed. Whispers echoed in the cold stone walls, as shadows shifted and danced across the cave.

Steve felt a cold wind whistle behind him. He shut his eyes, as he felt a presence behind him, an evil, soulless spirit it seemed.

"Turn around," a voice spoke in his ear.

Steve wanted to refuse, to fight back, but his body moved without his control. He looked behind him, and opened his eyes. He gasped.

What stood in front of Steve was a man wearing a dark cloak, his hood down, showing off his face. He had slightly darker hair than him, with a short beard and a n evil grin. From the waist down, there was a cloud of darkened silvery mist where his legs should be. But what really scared him was his eyes. They shone with a pure white light, the only thing that seemed clear in contrast to the rest of the man in the shadows.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

Steve shook his head slowly, a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I am known by many names and titles. But I am more commonly known as Herobrine."

The man drifted forward, and studied Steve's face.

"A pity you don't remember who I am from all the people who's seen me. Have you believed them? Or have you blown them off, thinking I was a hallucination, or a mere myth?"

"Herobrine. I know I heard that name somewhere before," Steve replied, trying to remember who he was, where he heard it from, "But… Ugh I can't remember."

"Hm. It wouldn't matter by then if you start to know who I truly am. I came to tell you that something will indeed happen. Your previous dreams will come true. Only you can't wake up and run away from it."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh you will, soon enough. By then, it will be too late, Steve. Already, the silly mortals fell into my traps. Minecraftia shall be in the palm of my hand. I will finally have my eternal rule. And you won't be there to see it. You are one of the victims in my traps. Better run, my pawn."

The man named Herobrine laughed coldly, and dissolved into mist. The light of the torches came back, as the whispers faded. Ghastly shadows danced on the walls, grinning at Steve.

He stood there for five seconds before coming to a decision.

"I'm sorry," Steve whispered to the cave, as he set down a block of TNT.

He ignited his flint and steel. Before getting out of the cavern, he lit the fuse.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Step in the Light

Herobrine. His name was Herobrine.

Steve couldn't remember when he heard this name. It seemed like a faint memory, a fragment from the past, yet he never fully grasped the thought until it faded again.

He always hated it when his memories got away from him. No matter how far or close he may seem to the thought, it always just disappeared. Time never seemed to help, as seconds turned into passing days that got away.

As the cave exploded into a fiery corona, he hugged his sword, and ran without slowing his pace. What happened in the cave was something very peculiar. He never encountered anything like this in his life. The ghost... he may seem only dead, but Steve had a feeling this spirit was not something to mess with. A faint aura of power was emanating from the ghost, ancient, mysterious, and dark.

He mentioned something about his dreams. They were going to come true? He couldn't imagine the entire world just suddenly dying in a violent apocalypse.

Steve finally reached the edge of the cave, and felt his face be caressed by pure sunlight. He felt the heat of the explosion touch the back if his neck. He was panting, and his chest felt like it was about to explode. He took one last sad look at whatw as left of the cave, walked wearily back to his home, regaining his breath. On the front yard of his simple wooden house, there wa pit on the left. He couldn't seem to find the bottom of the deep dark hole, even if he tried to throw some dirt in. He couldn't seem to build anything over it, either. Over time, the pit got promoted from a random useless thing, to being his permanent trash can.

Steve sat down cross-legged next to the pit and thought about what this Herobrine had said to him. He couldn't remember who he was, but he was sure he met him before. He felt a connection to the ghost, almost like close brothers.

He threw a piece of flint in the pit. He watched it be swallowed by the gaping abyss. Steve stared inside, deep in his thoughts. Suddenly, a pair of bright white lights shone from the pit.

"Will you warn the others, or keep it to yourself?" a voice echoed, "Will you watch them die, or perish on their side?"

Steve's eyes widen, as he scooted away from the pit. Where did that come from?

'Nothing happened, just me, freaking myself out,' he tried to assure himself, 'Just me thinking too much.' Exactly the reason he blew up a cave. Smart.

Night came along. When Steve went to bed, he noticed no hostile mobs had spawned, even though it was dark out. He just shrugged it off as nothing, and passed out.

In his dreams, he was standing where it looked as if a nuke had been set off. Fires were burning everywhere, with the ground cracked, dry, and shifted. The grass was replaced with hard, broken stone. Several skeletons of mobs and Minecraftians lay broken and old. The sky was pitch-black, as thunder and lightning tore it apart. In front of Steve, was a black and silver throne, perched on top of a small mountain of bones. Sitting on the throne, was Herobrine, fully flesh, and pure evil. A crown of stars was set on his head, the light dull and faded. He locked eyes with Steve.

His face split into an evil grin.

"You will fall eventually, and when you do, you are dragging every other Minecraftian down with you. I shall rule this world, for all eternity. Everything shall burn and crumble. Nothing will be left alive. Even you," he snarled, "Turn around."

Steve felt his head forcing him to look behind him. He kept resisting, until the force was too great. He looked behind him.

What he saw was a large stone wall, etched with scenes of destruction. When he looked closer, he saw that the people being defeated were his dearest friends. A black and gray clad warrior with a golden amulet and sunglasses fought against monstrous squids, but many other smaller squids attached themselves to him, eventually overwhelming him. A spaceman and a dwarf were defending against a pale man in a dark cloak, with blood-red eyes, and a large zombie and creeper at his side. Sand was wrapping around the the spaceman and dwarf, until they got absorbed. The last picture was the most violent one. It was Herobrine himself fighting a man, until he stabbed him in the heart, and sent him flying into the flames below him. Steve was startled to realize that the man was him. He looked back at Herobrine with his face filled with anger.

Herobrine just looked at him calmly. "Go and warn them. It won't matter, anyways. Their end is near. And I'll watch them die, inch by bloody inch. You won't be there to save them. You'll end up falling, falling, hard."

The ground underneath Steve opened, and he felt himself falling into the dark depths of the Void below. He heard Herobrine laughing as his dream turned to a silent black.

Steve woke up in a start. He finally understood the message the dreams all meant. He had to warn them.

It was early morning. He opened the door, and stepped into the light.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Allies and Prof. Grizwold

Steve ran without stopping. It was much too important to even slow down for just a few seconds. He ran through an oakland forest, until he saw his destination.

What stood in front in front of Steve was a golden base, about as large as the hollowed cave where he saw Herobrine. It was a tall, mighty building, with a dome of gold on its right. On the left side of the yard,mwas a small pond, some sugar cane, and two benches. The entrance was a pair of two large, silver doors, a golden golem on either side, and an inscription on top of the doors. The message was large enough for anybody to see within a three block radius, stating, "No squids allowed, unless thee wish to have thy painful, fiery death come forth. So have a nice day!"

Steve went in front of the double doors, and waited, as the golems checked for signs of squids. They let him pass through the doors, and he entered the base of SkyDoesMinecraft.

The interior was a bit more amazing than the outside of the base. Sky's recruits were hustling and bustling around, looking very busy. In the main room, walls of gold that smelled like popcorn sparkled, and silver doors to different rooms and storages gleamed. The floor was a layer of glass upon a pool of melted butter. A dandelion-colored wall clock hung to his left, above an active hearth, making the delicious popcorn smell pervade throughout the room, at the same time giving a cozy feeling. To his right, was a white couch with yellow pillows and a birch table, with a silver vase flowing with yellow roses. In the center, was what seemed to be like an empty reception desk, and lounging around it, was the Butter King himself, telling a story.

"…And so I said to Deadlox, 'That banana was a total troll!'" he said, as SSundee, JeromeASF, Deadlox, and TrueMU laughed and chuckled merrily with him.

"Ah… hey, Steve. What's up? Wanna hang out?" Sky asked, as he noticed Steve walking up to him.

"Not now. It's... complicated. Something to do with those dreams I'm having. Can you, ah, help?" Steve replied, fiddling with the hilt of his sword anxiously.

"Yeah, sure. But... you look shaken up," Sky noticed the grim expression Steve wore, and his smile faded a little, "Something serious? What happened?"

"I think I'm having these visions inside my dreams. It's not like a recurring nightmare. One after the other... each one more vivid and realistic than the last."

Sky looked a bit stunned, like someone slapped him with a dead squid. "Visions. Dreams," he murmured, "Go on."

"I... I saw everything gone. Nothing survived. Nothing left. The sky was torn. The earth crumbled. The dreams... they were starting to come true. And a man... he called himself Herobrine. He ruled our world. And... he visited me today. He told me there was nothing we could do about it."

Steve noticed with a start that Sky and the others wore a look of absolute seriousness, and were dead silent. He also noticed, for the first time, he saw Sky's eyes. No one had ever seen them, for he always kept his sunglasses plastered to his face. His sunglasses had slid slightly down on the bridge of his nose, though. His eyes were storm gray, but filled with weariness and sadness. There was also worry inside them.

"Herobrine," Sky spoke the name like it was an old friend, or perhaps an old enemy. He didn't bother fixing his sunglasses.

"Yes. You know him?" Steve asked curiously, with a hint of chagrin. He hadn't exactly gotten the memo that a crazy chunk of mist was going to destroy Minecraftian civilization.

"Herobrine always struck fear in the hearts of the bold. It's not something you could always expect. Yes. I do know him. Everyone in Minecraftia does. But... no one has _ever_ picked a fight with him, and won. Some could be warned, but others had to learn the hard way," Sky replied in a quiet voice, as he adjusted his sunglasses. Steve knew the others were behind Sky, but he could have sworn a tear streaked the side of Sky's face, as he started to fiddle with the amulet he wore around his neck. Steve felt a small pang of guilt for asking.

Jerome made a growling sound at the back of his throat. The bacca held his diamond axe, Betty, over his shoulder. "Well, if we're going to battle that idiot, make sure to save his ghostly liver for me," he said, his dark eyes twinkling with laughter and mischief.

The others laughed lightly, breaking the tension. Steve said, "You know, I think we all could make a pretty tough army against an ancient evil force of Minecraftia. And the apocalypse isn't going to stop us."

Deadlox and SSundee grinned and nodded in agreement, as Jeffery the pig squealed in excitement on top of TrueMU's head, where he'd been taking a nap, while his owner stood carefully.

"Although, it's probably not enough. It's Herobrine. We're talking about. I'd say we should get some allies to fight with us," Deadlox suggested, "We're not giving up our world without a fight."

"Hmm, other than about five million recruits in my army, along with a few more millions from the rest of Team Crafted, what else should we need?" Sky asked sarcastically.

"Heh. Don't get a bit cocky, Sky. Deadlox makes a good point. We'll need all the help we could get," Steve. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Sky," Steve grinned, "How do you feel about taking Team Crafted for a visit to the British?

* * *

**LATER...**

"So... Herobrine, the lord of ancient evil, is going to try and destroy the Minecraftian race and rule the realms eternally?"

Xephos, wearing his adventure jacket over his usual spaceman attire, wore a stunned look, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with the journey of these Jaffa Cakes," Honeydew chimed in, patting his belly with his free hand, while the other held a plate full of Jaffas, "let's give this filthy, ghostly bastard a load of dwarven spirit!"

Steve and Team Crafted were standing in the common room of the Yogscast. The walls were different variations of red and blue, with the floor made of oak wood. A fire was crackling underneath a mantle holding many pictures of Jaffa Cakes and potatoes with googly eyes glued to them. On the sides of the fireplace, were pictures of everyone in the Yogscast, a couple with Steve in them. A red couch against the wall was in front of the fire, along with a spruce coffee table in the middle of the room. A derpy squid clock hung above the couch. Xephos was standing next to Honeydew, who sat on one side of the couch eating. Lalna was on the other side, tinkering with metal parts.

Steve smiled. "It's nice you still have your, ah, positive attitude, but we still need more than dwarven spirit," he said.

"Well..." Xephos stroked his beard, "I suppose we could ask Lalna for some weapons, and we use the Yognauts and Yognaughts everyone in the Yogscast has. But will it be enough?"

"Herobrine is an ancient being, who coincidentally was one of the creators of Minecraftia. It's practically irony what's he going to do now. We need more than just the people in the room. We need _everybody_."

Sjin came in wearing his farm outfit, a brown flowered apron, and a pair of red oven mitts, holding a massive plate of cookies. "Er, Minty told me to bring these for our guests," he explained. He set them down on the coffee table.

"Oh, Seto, are you going to still compete against Rythian in the Wizard's Tournament? He told me he'll be waiting online for you next week, if you know, the apocalypse cancels," he told setosorcerer, who was looking a bit embarrassed.

"Wait, Seto, you play Wizard 101?" asked HuskyMudkipz, snickering.

"Maybe," Seto smiles apologetically.

"Well, first, don't tell anyone about the tournament in front of, well, the rest of Team Crafted," Seto told Sjin, as he gestured towards his friends, who were trying extremely hard not to laugh, "and second, hopefully the end of the world doesn't interfere, HECK YES, I'LL COMPETE! RYTHIAN'S MAGICAL BUTT IS GOING DOWN! I'LL THROTTLE HIS-"

"Oh, uh, coming, Minty!" Sjin quickly walked through the door, escaping Seto's rant.

"Uh... Okay. Um, aside from the geekfest, could we have some advice about Herobrine, instead of the general information?" asked Sky.

Lalna looked up from his work. "You could ask Professor Grizwald. He knows a bunch of stuff about Minecraftia. Well, then again, he's old, but he's a good adventurer." he told them.

A man, looking like he's in his seventies, came in, wearing some sort of English suit, and an explorer's hat.. He had small glasses, and silver hair, along with his moustache.

"Did someone say my name? It's PROFESSOR GRIZWALLLLLD!" the man called.

"Ah. Professor Grizwold, what might you tell us about Herobrine?" Steve asked, "We need some of your good information. His ghost seemed to send me dreams and visions that he would come and take back Minecraftia to rule, and to destroy us all."

"Oh! Herobrine, you say? Well, this goes back to the _VERY_ beginning of Minecraftia. Herobrine was one of the members of an all-powerful, immortal group called the Divine Creators. They were the ones that, well, created this entire world! Far more powerful than just Creative people! This world came from a single seed, to turn into what is now! Yes, he was one of them, a loyal and noble Creator, until his brother, Notch, was given the title the leader of the Divine Creators from their father after he died. Herobrine became jealous, and attempted to take control of this world, and rule forever! He failed to do so, and as a result, Notch casted him into the Void, where Herobrine became fully corrupt and purely evil. There is also another legend involving Herobrine. It is called the Legend of the Three Brothers. The brothers represented the aspects of the realms of Minecraftia. One brother represented the Aether, one represented the Nether, and one represented the Overworld _and_ the End, as a sign of beginning to ending. Notch was the Aether, Herobrine was the Nether, but it is unknown who was the third brother. It was lost to history, but said that the third brother resides in a time in the middle. The legend states that one day, a brother shall bring doom and darkness to the world, but be defeated by a pure force. Though I fear the time has come, I suppose that's all I can tell you," the professor said.

"Thanks, Professor Grizwald. That's good enough. Come on guys, let's gather some allies," Steve replied, "Xephos, Honeydew, gather the rest of the Yogscast, and every other acquaintance you could find."

"However," Professor Grizwald, "there is one thing I don't understand."

"What?"

"Why would Herobrine develop a sudden interest in you?"

* * *

**(Haha, don't worry, not a yaoi moment, lol) Sorry I hasn't been updating! See ya again soon! -Shadaliya**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Awakening

Inside the realm of the Nether, a fortress of dark stone and nether brick towered over the lowly zombie pigmen below. Ghast guards were patrolling the perimeter of fortress. Sitting on a throne of darkened bones, obsidian, and silver, was a man, under his dark armor, wore the clothes of a king, but dirty and worn out. His helmet was off, revealing his dark brown hair, a brown short beard, and hardened features, his pure white eyes glowing with a cruel light. Herobrine sat quietly, his devoted followers shifting uncomfortably. Wither skeletons stood to hold back the followers, lined up along the path from Herobrine's throne, to the entrance of the fortress. Lava poured and bubbled from all four corners.

A skeleton jockey rode through the soulsand path at a good jockey ignored the faces of the wither skeletons, their faces devoid of emotion. Finally, the spider came to a halt, at least three blocks away from the foot of the throne.

"Lord Herobrine..," the skeleton spoke in a dry voice, "The visitors you requested are here. Permission to send them in?"

"Permission granted," the Lord of the Nether replied, his voice as cold as steel.

The spider jockey made way for two large, beefy zombie pigmen, one escorting a tall figure in a dark cloak with his hood on, the other pushing in an enchanted tank filled with water. Inside the tank, was a large, dark blue squid, its eyes derpy, and wearing three badges: one of a golden ink sack, one of a bronze potato, and one of a silver raindrop. It also wore a crown of bright, yellow-colored coral, at a hue that would have made Sky torn at the sight.

The tall figure took off his hood, revealing a face as pale as fresh snow, glowing eyes the color of blood-red rubies, and a gaping mouth, pitch-black, so it gave the pale man the resemblance of an albino creeper. He wore a dark suit with golden buttons, with a bow slung over his shoulder.

"Hello, my... friends," Herobrine said the word as if he thought of a million others that would not be polite in front of his visitors.

"Oh, why, hello, my lord, anything we must serve you today?" the pale-faced man replied, mocking a bow.

"No need for that petty ridicule. No time, either. Introduce yourselves, hm?" Herobrine snapped. His icy tone startled the wither skeletons. The dark bony creatures urged the man and squid to start talking; although they were silent, as they were not able to talk, they jumped up and down frantically. One looked like it was doing the Harlem shake, another did Gangnam Style for no apparent reason. Herobrine took no notice.

The pale man rolled his eyes, then said, "I am Israphel, Lord of the Sands, controller of time. I am the bane of the Yogscast." After that, he muttered something Herobrine could not hear. A second later, he noticed that two of the wither skeletons dancing wildly weren't moving, their swords suspended in midair.

Herobrine looked bored. "That all you got?" he asked.

Israphel took his bow, turned around, and as quick as lightning, hit three ghasts and two blazes sixty-four blocks away, using one arrow with deadly accuracy. The ghasts screamed and died, along with the blazes disintegrating into powder. Israphel glared at the Nether Lord.

"No enchantment?"

"A regular old bow."

Herobrine nodded, a little impressed, then turned to the squid. "Now, I see you're... enjoying our tank, yes? The tank is enchanted to keep the water from evaporating in the Nether. You're guaranteed to survive here... unless of course I do something about it," Herobrine said.

"Like what?" the squid asked defiantly.

Herobrine simply snapped his fingers, the enchantment faded, and the water immediately dried out of the tank. The squid flopped around inside, gasping for air.

"All right, you win," the squid wheezed. Herobrine snapped his fingers, and both the enchantment and water appeared again. The squid took a couple of derpy breaths before angrily yelling a curse in the squid language, and Herobrine saw two seconds later that a zombie pigman was drenched in water that wasn't evaporating, turned a shade of dark blue, and its eyes were bulging, looking derpy. A potato-shaped brand was steaming off the pigman's neck, burning at an intensity no mob can withstand, even a Nether creature. The pigman collapsed, gasping for breath, as it was barely grasping for its own undead life, its color turning back to normal. The brand was plastered on its neck permanently.

"I am the Squid King, Lord Herobrine, tyrant of the seas, the lord of annoyance and derpyness. I oppose SkyDoesMinecraft," the cephalopod said.

"Good. That introduction segment wasn't so bad. Now, you two are the enemies of Minecraftia's most well-known heroes. Both of you are to use your powers and forces to defeat… them," Herobrine waved his hand, and a Nether portal appeared. The portal, instead of its ghastly purple glow, silver fog and mist swirled inside it. The fog and mist cleared to show Steve, Team Crafted, and the Yogscast, discussing their battle plans. Though the images had no sound, Herobrine's expression darkened.

Israphel and the Squid King agreed with Herobrine to destroy their dearest rivals. "We'll do it. Destroy, kill, and burn," they both said without hesitation, their faces etched with hatred at the sight of their enemies.

"We shall destroy this world my petty brother has created. I shall take back what should have been mine," he murmured.

He turned to his followers. "Is the secret weapon ready?" he asked a nearby zombie pigman. It nodded silently.

He stood, and stepped down from his throne. "Let's give these weak Minecraftians a battle they'll never forget," Herobrine said chuckling softly.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's Shadaliya! I just wanna let you know the story might go up to 12 chapters... maybe, idk. So um, yeah, POTATO (lemme know what youtubers I should put in the story, btw) ^_^ BAI**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Battle Cry

"YOU KNOW, IT WOULD HAVE HELPED WITH A BLOODY WARNING!"

"I KNOW, THIS IS HORSECRAP!"

"BENJA, LOOK OUT!"

A diamond axe flew past the head of BajanCanadian, sinking into the body of a creeper sneaking right behind him, as the creature disintegrated into gunpowder, with the axe slamming against a birch tree. Steve and the Youtubers were traveling through the plains biome, a blanket of dark blue and stars above their heads. The moon was a silver crescent glistening across the night sky. The passive animals took no notice of the battle, as KermitPlaysMC sucker-punched a spider.

"Ah, thanks buddy," the Canadian said, after recovering from a moment of shock, his bow gleaming in the light.

Jerome sprinted toward the birch tree, and grabbed his axe. "Ah, no problem. Why don't we _axe_ these mobs a question though?" he replied heartily, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Yeah, well, DUCK!" Nilesy yelled, holding off a handful of spiders, "Don't suppose these spiders would want a pool, eh?" he muttered.

The fluffy bacca ducked, as a green object sailed over his head. "Wait, was that a plant?" he asked, as the object tumbled a few feet away. Two seconds later, a small area around where the plant had landed was a smoking, darkened crater. Jerome got the message, and stayed away from the weird plants.

It seemed that Herobrine had sent a tiny force to set back Steve, the Yogscast, and Team Crafted. Although they were resilient after three waves of spiders, creepers, and flying, explosive cacti (Israphel's idea), Steve and the Youtubers were a bit miffed. They stood, tired and surrounded by remains of spider eyes, gunpowder, and bits of sand and cactus spikes.

"That's all of them?" Sky asked, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Think so," Lalna said those two words before turning around, "They must have– OH BOLLOCKS, WE JUST CAN'T GET A BREAK, CAN WE?!"

A rather large wave of silverfish hissed and started toward the exasperated Minecraftians from where the previous hostile mobs had come from. Behind them, was a line of zombie pigmen, squealing in delight of prey. They were particularly excited when they spotted InTheLittleWood.

"Ah, that's just great. Now we get to meet my Nether fanclub," the Sapling King said, "Notch, help us."

An icy laugh suddenly filled the warm night. Almost everyone froze, even the enemies. Although Husky was staring in the same direction as everyone else, at the same time he was repeatedly punching a silverfish.

"I don't think so, foolish Minecraftians," a voice called. A ghostly form appeared, in the shape of a man. The ghost solidified enough to look like a man with a familiar face Steve met in the mine, his dark armor shifting, pure white eyes gleaming. He smiled.

"Great. King Airhead," Steve muttered. Over the past few days, the Lord of Passing Gas had sent him dreams, telling Steve that it was completely useless to unite everyone into a legendary army to defeat an evil primordial force like him. So, Steve ignored him, and had fun by imagining Herobrine as a giant, grumpy, clogged Port-A-Potty.

"Nice to see you too. Intimidated by these silverfish? Or are you too stubborn to admit you're scared?" Herobrine snickered.

"Nah! We can take 'em!" Sundee said energetically, his eyes becoming derpy.

"Can you? Or shall I make them breathe fire?"

"Aw, you're a party pooper."

The Nether King faced Steve. "Great reinforcements, Steve. What's next, a bunch of bats and horses with wittle armor? Face it. You're hopeless. I can summon a wave of creepers without even trying. Easy to blow you pests away," he taunted.

"Try it, wither breath. We're more than capable of destroying your little plan of domination. We'll try, even if we _are_ hopeless," Steve retaliated, staring down the scowling white-eyed menace.

"Hm. You _are_ stubborn. Very well. Then prepare yourself for a painful death beyond anything you've felt. We'll capture you, torture you slowly to death, inch by bloody inch, while you watch everyone you love die by the hands of your enemies. We'll give you some time to prepare for your useless war, if you wish. The second time we come back, you.. will.. _perish._"

Herobrine snapped his fingers, and he, the monsters, and remaining cacti disappeared in columns of smoke.

"What a pleasant guy," Lomadia muttered.

A sudden flash of light shone in Steve's eyes. He thought Herobrine was back at first, but as the light died, an enderman with a purple amulet, a Minecraftian in a suit and red tie, a sophisticated-looking walrus, and a frogman in a dark suit with blue eyes appeared in a shower of purple ender particles.

"Kermit, I found your long-lost brother!" Deadlox said, while the frog in Team Crafted scowled.

"Ah... hey guys. How'd you get here?" Steve greeted, as he shook hands with the three musketeers of Hat Films: alsmiffy, djh3max, and Trottimus.

"Bart. Slamacow is seriously awesome," Trottimus said, "Thanks Bart."

Bart the Enderman nodded, and teleported away, possibly to wherever epic endermen go to. Maybe McDonald's.

"Anyway, we heard about this war happening with Herobrine, and we decided that we should set up a base to help you guys," Alsmiffy said, "So, with a bit of Rythian's magic, a special mushroom from Zoeya, and a blueprint we stole from Lalna, we created a device that should be able to set a certain area to become magically protected from all enemies, even to keep them from spawning. You could even give special people permission to enter." Everyone, except Lalna, looked impressed.

"All right, what now, then?" Sky asked.

"So, my fellow Minecraftians, let's make our base!" Djh3max said enthusiastically, as the blonde scientist scowled at them in indignation.

* * *

"Ant, get a grip. It's only a cow."

AntVenom was inching away from a brown, white-spotted, regular cow, which was just mooing and occasionally eating clumps of grass, but was also following him, inch by inch. Steve, dressed in his iron armor, his helmet under one arm, was waiting for Ant to get in the camp that the Yogscast and Team Crafted had set up in the magically protected area, thanks to Hat Films. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Steve, cows don't follow you like a weird stalker. I mean, ever since that visit to the Yogscast and Sky, it's been been breathing on my neck for the past two days!" Ant said, exasperated, "Even if I tried scaring it away, or do a hardcore parkour, it's still there!"

"Well, just get inside the camp, the cow's just a harmless little creature," Steve replied, going in the the camp. Ant sighed and followed. So did the cow.

There were a bunch of large, brightly colored tents surrounding a big campfire in a large U. A special portal next to a red tent was made out of grass blocks, glowing with an enderpearl hue, pouring Minecraftians into the camp: Yognau(gh)ts, Sky Army Recruits, Hatters, Swifters, Saplings, the Audience, you name it. Even the Bro Army arrived, delivering playful brofists to the other subscribers.

Not only are Youtubers' subscribers are joining, but the Youtubers themselves are coming out of a portal made of oak logs, glowing with the same enderpearl-colored light. As they walked into the camp, a bunch of the female subscribers screamed, as Dave the Zombie, along with Bart and other peaceful mobs, tried to help them keep their cool. Steve greeted everyone as he was on his way to a special silver tent for battle-planning.

"Herro, Steve! Keep on farting!"

"Hey Jerry, hello Harry!"

"Nice to see you again, Steve!"

"Nice day, too, huh Cupquake?"

"Hey Steve! Sophie, stop hitting me with your sun mixture!"

"Hello, Will! Sophie, keep loving the sun mixture!"

As the Minecraftian walked on, he stopped, and turned around to look at everyone, talking, laughing, and catching up with each other, looking extremely delighted and happy. Steve felt bad for having to drag them in this war, but he knew it was necessary to stand against Herobrine. Yet, Herobrine was in a class by himself. It wasn't just any mob, he was an entity that helped shape Minecraftia. Not even Creative people had that kind of ancient, divine power. Steve wanted to keep being optimistic, though, and tried to convince himself they were able step up to this challenge.

'But is it enough?' he asked himself, 'I just don't know. More than 20 million people helping us? Is it powerful enough against Herobrine?'

He saw PewDiePie and Cryaotic horsing around near a purple tent. Pewdie was laughing merrily, as Cry was dressed in full battle armor, doing a weird cry that sounded like, "TROLOLOLOLOLO!"

Steve smiled. 'A Battle Cry,' he thought.

Since the last time Steve saw everyone, they were now more loyal, more connected, and more closer than ever. Steve entered the silver tent, where a patient Sky and a goofy Honeydew and Xephos were waiting. As long as he fights alongside his best friends, it might not feel so bad in the war. So that if he goes down, the last thing he might see was his friends, but with everyone all together, united. It was more than enough. It was worth it.

* * *

**So dats the sixth chapter! Plz keep suggesting more Youtubers! (BTW, Thanks AxleMC131 for suggesting Hat Films!) Anyways, yes, I included others such as ItsJerryandHarry (WATCH THEM), iHasCupquake (WATCH HER ALSO), and 1MinecraftHD (Aka Minecraft and Donuts, WILL AND SOPHIE YAY). That's.. pretty much everything important and stuff. BAI ^_^ -Shadaliya**

**P.S, I don't see much 1MinecraftHD fanfics out there. But I've read one, by hipster-nerdicorn, the title is Violet, and I REEEEALLY LOVE IT! Check it out if you want and stuff. :D (Minecraft section, btw.) And not just Will and Sophie are awesome, A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! YAY! GO SUN MIXTURE!**


End file.
